The Cataclysm
by thelonechipmunk
Summary: My first story to not be complete upon uploading. This story is about justice, evil being powerful but always falling inferior in the end. This was inspired by the games "The Genocide" and "The Anarchy", which are actually pokemon games.(I used to be very interested in pokemon) If you play the game "Spore Galactic Adventures", there is where you can find those two games.
1. Before The Cataclysm

**This story uses music from youtube at certain scenes. It is written in a way so that it will take you the duration of the song to read the scene as long as you read at an average pace. Slow readers shouldn't have any problems. As for quick readers, take the pace down a notch or two. Links will be provided at the scenes with music.**

**This story is rated M for later chapters involving brutal and graphic violence, gore, torture, disturbing scenes, and implied rape. Reader discretion is advised. This story is based off of "The Genocide" and "The Anarchy" from the computer game "Spore Galactic Adventures".**  
**Enjoy!**

**General POV**

Alvin stared intently at the wall mounted clock. His heart beated in time with the second hand, tick...tick...tick...bu-bump...bu-bump...bu-bump. He absent-mindedly twiddled his pencil in between his fingers as he waited for the final bell to ring, marking the start of summer vacation. '_One more minute, just one more minute!_', thought Alvin. He looked over at Simon, at his pencil of which gracefully ran across the paper. Simon was working tirelessly to the bell on the assignment that had been given to keep the students occupied until the end of class. Alvin contorted his face in disgust for his brother spending the final minutes working.

Meanwhile in culinary arts, Theodore had just finished baking a cake for his classmates. They all got out paper plates and cut out a thin slice for themselves, whilst Theodore grinned cheerfully at his work and pleased classmates. They all thanked him as they got their piece of cake, including the teacher who picked out a tiny sliver for herself. Most of them would have to take it home with them, since there wasn't a lot of time left.

That's when it happened. The bell blared out, echoing across the school. Students poured into the hallways, scrambling for their lockers and the exits, excited for the two months of no school to come. Alvin scampered out of the classroom into the hallway, leaving Simon behind. Simon sighed, seeing his troublesome brother being his typical self as he took his time packing up his stuff before handing in the assignment to the teacher, wishing her a great summer and strolling out into the hallway just as Theodore walked by.

"Oh hey, Theo! How'd your last day of culinary go?", asked Simon, joining Theodore on his journey to their lockers.

"It was great! I made a delicious chocolate cake for the class, with lots of icing, sprinkles, and frosting, and melted chocolate chips, and icing, and-", Rambled on Theodore before being cut off.

"A-alright Theodore, I get the idea.", they rounded a corner into the hall with their lockers, "Well, lets go find Alvin. He's probably already left us though, knowing how he is."

"Ya, I know. I wish he wouldn't abandon us like that all the time. He needs to stop rushing out of school all the time."

"Well put Theo."

Simon and Theodore approached there lockers, scurrying quickly against the wall as a kid zoomed by on a skate board, and sure enough, when they got to their lockers, Alvin was nowhere to be seen. Theodore sighed, resting his head against his oldest brothers side, who then set his paw on Theodore's shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry Theodore. We'll see him when we get home. Besides, you've got me, and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are gonna be walking home with us. Everything will be alright just like always!", said Simon in a brotherly love set tone. Theodore smiled as Simon said this.

They both quickly retrieved their things from the lockers and headed back down the hallway, turning the opposite way this time and going down the stairs and out the doors in the front of the school. The chipettes were sitting together on a wooden bench just outside. Eleanor was the first to notice the two chipmunks, and immediately jumped down from the bench, skipping over to Theodore to greet him. Jeanette and Brittany soon followed as well.

Brittany spoke up in the usual way she did whenever she was angry."Simon, you seriously ought to teach Alvin to be more patient! He came running out the school and practically tackled me, he ran into me so hard! He didn't even bother to see if I was ok! Just look at what happened to my new jacket!". Brittany gestured to the leather, pinkish, cherry colored jacket she wore. Simon had to lean in and squint to see that it was covered in faint dirt stains all over the front and right side, but was barely noticeable.

Simon considered how to respond without making Brittany any angrier than she already was. "It doesn't look too bad. I'm sure I could easily wash that off."

"You'd better be able to. Ugh, I swear, when I see that red idiot again, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!", yelled Brittany as she stormed off to the bench again, "Let me know when we're leaving.", she hissed, seething.

Jeanette just stood there quietly, apparently too shaken up to say anything. "Come on Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor. We're gonna go now.", said Simon who then took Jeanette's hand with a shy smile, which she instantly mimicked and they all walked down the grand stairs towards the drop off loop. Brittany followed them as they began to head home.

**(I can't find a way to make scene transitions without it getting automatically deleted, so...I'm just going to have to actually say "Scene transition" until I figure out something better.)**

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

The walk back to the chipmunk's and chipette's neighborhood was very serene. Fluffy clouds of pure white drifted across the clear, crystal blue sky. The grass and tree leaves that lined the path were bright and radiant like green apples and birds chirped from the crown of telephone poles. Children are playing tag about a house across the street, romping cheerfully across the dew slick lawn. This is the world just outside the chipmunk's and chipette's neighborhood, containing only a few rows of houses along with a small parking garage for residents living beyond the areas with streets.

They had been silent for the entire walk home, Brittany still cooling down from the events before while the others were afraid talking would irritate the tension further. Finally reaching their house, a single story home boasting a beautiful flower garden in front, Simon let go of Jeanette's paw and bounded up to the door, jumping up to the door knob and catching onto it. He kicked against the door, making him swing up to land atop the door knob. Next, Simon grabbed the knob firmly and jumped down to turn it before kicking up again. He repeated this until the door at last came loose from the wall, swinging outward. Simon jumped down panting hard.

"Ugh, who knew opening one door could be such a task!", he sighed, "Ladies first."

Theodore walked up to Simon to help him hold the door. "Simon, when is Dave supposed to get home?", asked the young, green-clad chipmunk, his eyes seeming to sparkle ever so slightly as he looked up at his brother.

Simon smiled. "He'll be here around six to pick us up and bring us to the concert we have tonight. We need to make sure we're dressed and ready by the time he gets here from the business meeting he had to attend. I'm certain everything will be ok while we wait for him. You don't need to worry Theo, I'll take care of us."

"O-ok. I just hope Alvin and Brittany don'y get into a fight.", Theodore squeaked.

"Um, well I can't guarantee tha-", then they heard a yell from in the house, followed by a loud crash.

The two chipmunks scurried into house, hearing the door close shut behind them with a loud click. Alvin was cowering in a corner of the living room beside the TV, holding up a notebook to protect himself from the barrage of flying objects coming from Brittany. Loose papers and school supplies litter the living room carpet and a flower vase, which had originally been sitting atop a short cabinet, now lay in several pieces beside Alvin, who is also grinning from ear to ear.

"What is wrong with you Alvin! Why the heck didn't you at least try to help me up! You're so self centered you...you...UGH!", Brittany trailed off from her screaming at the red trouble maker. Simon stepped in between them, holding up his hands at them both.

He was about to speak when a tape roller flew at him, quickly ducking just as it glided overhead and crashed into the TV beside Alvin. A chunk of plastic broke off the corner that was hit with a shower of white sparks. Brittany immediately saw that she'd taken it too far, dropping the ruler she was about to hurl and bringing her paws up to her mouth with a gasp, but the damage was already done. Alvin set down the notebook with a smirk.

"Hahahaha! Look who's in trouble this time!", giggled Alvin. Simon looked from Alvin to the TV and back again.

"Alvin, you are just as much at fault as Brittany is! You were deliberately provoking her, and this is the result. Now since I am in charge as always while Dave is away, you are both going to clean this up and apologize to each other. Isn't that right Alvin?", scolded Simon, folding his arms across his chest.

Alvin frowned, thinking over what to say for once. He knew that if he didn't do as he was told, although he normally would NEVER listen to his older brother, that Simon would just tell Dave what had happened when he finally did get home, and then there would be real consequences. The concert could even be canceled, but Alvin had really been looking forward to this one because they would be doing a cover song for one of his favorite bands at the end of the concert. Alvin wasn't about to miss an opportunity like this. He finally made his decision after a good minute of thinking, and sighed in deeply for the painful impact of what he was about to say.

"I-I'm, uhh...I'm sorry? I'm sorry...Brittany...", stuttered Alvin pathetically, "I apogelize for...um...annoying you."

"Um, Alvin, it's apologize. Apogelize isn't even a word.", said Simon, exasperatedly.

"Whatever, I said sorry now lets get this over with already!", yelled Alvin as he scooped up an armful of crumpled paper balls and carried them to the kitchen to through them away.

Brittany looked over at Simon. "How do you ever put up with him?!", she exclaimed.

Simon inhaled deeply and sighed, rubbing the sides of his head. "I really can't answer that question. Just go apologize and help him clean up this mess."

"Y-yes. I'm sorry for stressing you out Simon."

"It's ok, just go.", said Simon, rubbing his forehead.

Brittany then scampered to the kitchen with a nod just as Alvin was coming back. Simon groaned and trudged over to their room to find Jeanette and Eleanor sitting on the side of Theodore's bed. Theodore himself was sitting between them, crying.

"I-It's ok Theodore. Simon made them say sorry to each other.", said Jeanette while rubbing the sobbing chipmunk's back.

"What's going on here? Theo, are you crying?", asked Simon.

"I-I j-just want everyone to get along! Why do th-they always have to fight?", sputtered Theodore through his tears, which were streaming down his fur coated cheeks.

"That's just how Alvin is. He stirs up trouble for his own amusement. Theodore, you know this already!"

Theodore's sobbing quickly dissipated into an occasional sniffle. He then retreated from Jeanette and Eleanor and buried himself underneath the bed covers. Simon sighed and plopped down on his own bed, setting his backpack beside him and let himself fall backwards against the soft, silk bed sheets. He simply lied there with his eyes closed for the next hour while Alvin and Brittany finished cleaning the mess they made and the other two chipettes joined them to get ready for the upcoming concert.

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

Simon was awakened by the sound of a loud slam. It took him a few moments to realize it was the front door. Dave was home.

Simon swore under his breath, something he highly rarely did, as he threw his hoodie across the room and hastily slipped into his blue coat and tie. He rushed into the bathroom down the hall and ran a comb through his head fur before rinsing his mouth with water straight from the faucet and bounded down the hall again and into the living room. Dave had just set his stuff down and had his suit case in hand, waiting for Simon alongside Alvin, Theodore and the chipettes.

"Sorry Dave, I-I fell asleep. I got ready as fast as I could!", exclaimed the panting blue-clad chipmunk.

Dave looked a little surprised. "Simon, I've only just finished getting ready. We weren't waiting on you.", said Dave.

"Oh. Are we leaving yet?"

"Dave did just say he was ready didn't he Si?", remarked Alvin. Simon shot him an irritated look.

"Ugh, lets just go.", replied Simon.

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

It's 8:00 now. The chipmunks and chipettes had just finished their eighth song of the concert and were taking a break while a team of workers at the stadium were setting up the instruments for the final song. A crew of other musicians were also prepping themselves for the final song, the cover. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were now all dressed in black t-shirts with small, baggy shorts that were also black. They each wore a black, leather belt as well. They were now ready and would be performing the cover song without the chipettes.

The stage went pitch black as the chipmunks positioned themselves, invisible to the crowd. Multiple drummers also positioned and Simon was handed an electric guitar by a crew member. Alvin and Theodore were singers and drummers for this song while Simon was the lead guitarist and backup singer. The lights dimly lit up the stage in a halo of dark, red light and the crowd began to cheer as a synthesizer began to play.

(At this time, bring up youtube and in the url box right after ".com", copy and paste in "/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=YapbE5A7Fo0#t=19s". Once you're sure the video is playing, immediately continue reading. For the sake of following along with the song fluently, I simply put whoever's singing's name beside the lyrics. Remember to read at a moderate pace. Doing this will keep you in time with the song for the most part.)

In the dim light, the chipmunks were still invisible in their dark clothing, but the audience could sure hear them. The chipmunks started it off simply singing a low note.

-Alvin- -Simon- -Theodore- "OhhhhhhhOHHHohhh...OhhhhhhhOHHHohhh...OhhhhhhhOHH Hohhh...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Alvin then picked up a large mallet with a ball of hard material at the end, covered in cloth and began beating it against a massive drum beside him, the lights flickering bright momentarily with every beat. He quickly moved back to the mic again.

-Alvin- "I'm waking up to ash and dust...I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust...breathing in the chemicals."

Spotlights flood the stage bright blue then red.

-Alvin- "I'm breaking in and shaping up...checking out on the prison bus...this is it, the apocalypse...WHOAooo...I'm waking up."

Alvin holds out the mic to the crowd then back.

-Alvin- -Theodore- "Enough TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS BLOW...Welcome to the new age, to the new age...Welcome to the new age, to the new age...WHOAOOooOOoo...WHOAOOooOOoo, I'm..."

-Alvin- -Simon- -Theodore- "RADIOACTIVE..."

Alvin holds the mic out to the crowd again.

-Alvin- -Theodore- "WHOAOOooOOoo...WHOAOOooOOoo, I'm..."

The crowd sings again. Alvin walks to the other side of the stage as he sings.

-Alvin- "Raise my flags...don my clothes...It's a revolution I suppose...paint it red, to fit right in...WHOAoo...I'm breaking in...shaping up...checking out on the prison bus...this is it, the apocalypse...WHOAoo..."

-Alvin- -Theodore- "I'm waking up..."

Alvin walks back again with the mic out to the crowd.

-Alvin- -Theodore- "Enough TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS BLOW...Welcome to the new age, to the new age...Welcome to the new age, to the new age...WHOAOOooOOoo...WHOAOOooOOoo, I'm..."

The crowd sings to the mic Alvin holds outward.

-Alvin- -Theodore- "WHOAOOooOOoo...WHOAOOooOOoo, I'm..."

Alvin once again holds the mic out to the audience.

-Alvin- "All systems go...the sun hasn't died...deep in my bones...straight from inside...whoaooOoOOOoOooooo...WhoaooOoOOOoOO..."

Alvin then sets the mic in it's stand and picks up the mallet again. Theodore also picks up a mallet and goes to the opposite side of the four foot tall drum. They both stand atop stools to hit the center of it. A synthesizer plays again, making string instrument notes while Alvin and Theodore hit the drum every so often in time with the beat as the song goes soft. The spotlights have dimmed again, flashing with every beat.

Alvin sets down the large mallet and substitutes it with two smaller ones to pick up the pace of the drum. The beat speeds up a bit as Alvin and Theodore hit the drum faster and faster, banging the rim of the drum as well occasionally The string instrument sounds also speed up in time with the drums but the piano continues it's tempo. The string sounds intensify as well as the drum speed and how hard it's hit. The beat intensifies further and speeds up faster, and faster, and faster!

Alvin moves away from the huge drum and continues on a smaller one that faces up. Theodore hits the large, sideways drum as hard as he can, hitting it faster and faster...harder and harder. The audience's cheers get louder as well as the song itself. Bum-bada-bum-badum...Bum-bada-bum-badum. The strings play a single note repeatedly, crescendoing for a moment then decrescendoing. It crescendos again as the song just about reaches it's climax and everything but the crowd goes silent. The stage goes pitch black for a moment...then lights up bright red as the song climaxes at last.

-Alvin- -Simon- -Theodore- "I'm waking up...I FEEL IT IN MY BONES...TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS BLOW...Welcome to the new age, to the new age...Welcome to the new age, to the new age..."

Alvin holds the mic to the audience.

-Alvin- -Theodore- "I'm...RADIOACTIVE..."

The crowd sings.

-Alvin- -Theodore- "WHOAOOooOOoo...WHOAOOooOOoo, I'm..."

Alvin holds the mic out to the crowd for the final time before moving away from it to dance to the beat of the music for a moment then back to the mic.

-Alvin- "YAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!"

He then twists around from the mic, swinging his head up and down to the beat as Simon plays an epic guitar solo. Theodore jumps up on the stool again, banging against the large drum while Alvin moves to the smaller one again with the two mallets he'd used earlier, helping to pick up the pace of the song even further.

Alvin vacates the small snare drum and the small mallets, picking up the large one again and joins Theodore atop the stool to hit the big drum again. Simon jumped to the center of the stage, sliding to his knees with the guitar in hands...plucking the strings down the line of possible notes repeatedly, his fingers move wildly along the guitar strings as Alvin takes the mic in hand as the song ends.

-Alvin- "RADIOACTIVE...RADIOACTIVE!

The crowd roared to life, cheering on Alvin, Simon and Theodore for the amazing performance. The three bothers regrouped at the center of the stage, all of them panting and sweating as they waved to the audience. Alvin took the mic out of the stand again and walked up to the tip of the stage. Simon and Theodore quickly joined him.

"Thank you all so much! You're a fantastic audience!", Alvin yelled into the mic.

"Goodnight people!", Simon and Theodore both said in unison, Simon taking the microphone and handing it to a band member before walking offstage alongside Alvin and Theodore. Immediately entering their personal changing rooms, they stripped out of the soaked black clothes and into their signature colored hoodies. The chipettes and Dave stood by the back exit, waiting for the chipmunks to finish up changing so they could leave. Dave smiled when he saw Simon, then Alvin followed by Theodore round the corner down the hall they were in.

"Guys, that was an incredible concert! You all did great, so you definitely deserve some rest.", said Dave, opening the door to let the exhausted kids out, each sighing happily upon feeling the cool night air on their fur. Theodore looked up at Dave as he padded out the tiled hallway and onto the gravel parking lot outside.

"Could we get some ice cream on the way home Dave? Please?", asked the green-clad chipmunk.

"Um, sure. We might stop by Mc. Donald's since it's close by.", replied Dave as he followed them to the car. Theodore smiled and bounded after them across the gravel.

The night air was dense from recently fallen rain, and dampened the chipmunk's and chipettes fur, sending refreshing chills down their backs. The moon was full and radiant, bathing the world in liquid silver. Crickets chirped harmoniously from the bushes surrounding the parking lot and the quiet hum of distance cars flying by across the pavement filled the night air.

They clambered into the red car, climbing or jumping up onto the black leather seats and reaching up to bring down the safety belt and locking it in the buckle. Since they were so small, aside from Dave, it took only three seat belts to strap in all seven of them. Dave started up the vehicle and pulled out from the parking space before driving about the stadium and stopped in front of the road, which was heavy with traffic. It was gonna be a long drive home.

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor had all gone to bed early, Brittany claiming they needed their "beauty sleep". Alvin then took the time to slowly but inevitably piss them off by purposefully bumping into the wall next to the bedroom while walking by for no apparent reason. Simon of course scolded Alvin after hearing Brittany yell at him from her bunk. Thankfully, he agreed to stop with a chuckle and jumped up onto the arm rest of the couch with the remote and turned the TV onto cartoon network. Theodore soon joined him while Simon got out his notebook, which he would have never thrown away like Alvin had done with his, and made up a variety of complex trigonometrical equations to solve for his amusement. Dave, meanwhile, was sitting at the dinner table, filling out paper work for future concerts while awaiting a cup of coffee to heat up. He glanced up at the clock, seeing it was 11:06. It was WAY past the boys' bed time.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore! Bed time!", yelled Dave to the living room before turning back to the paper.

"Ugh, come on!", groaned Alvin, "Let's go Theo...", grumbled Alvin as Theodore turned of the TV and hopped down to the soft carpet. Simon put up his notebook and followed his younger brothers to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Simon jumped atop the toilet seat and then to the sink top, picked out his blue tooth brush and coating it in a thick layer of toothpaste. He ran it under the faucet for a moment before scrubbing his teeth, front and back, until the paste was nothing but grimy foam. He spat it into the sink and held his head upside down directly under the faucet, turning it on, but opened it up too much, so he received a lot more than just a mouthful of water. Alvin laughed at his older brother who spent the next few minutes getting the water out of his fur, which had been completely drenched. Alvin and Theodore also brushed their teeth, Alvin doing so a bit half-heartedly, and padded down the wooden hallway into their bedroom.

Dave was too tired by the time he finished filling out the papers to tuck them in bed and say goodnight...although he probably would have if he'd known he wouldn't be seeing the chipmunks or Brittany in the morning...and when he did see them again, they would never be the same.

**That marks the end of chapter one of "The Cataclysm"! The next chapter is where it becomes rated M, as well as the chapters following that. Please inform me if you find any errors in the grammar or spelling and let me know what you think of the story so far and the concert scene!**


	2. It Begins

**At long last I finished this! You're all in for some seriously shocking and disturbing scenes.**

**General POV**

Theodore stood in a bed of dead leaves and pine needles. He timidly stepped forward, feeling the brittle blanket of brown and grey crackle beneath his feet. He looked up at his surroundings, his tiny heart already beginning to beat faster and faster. He was in a sparse pine wood forest, shrouded in a hazy mist of dense fog. When he looked up, the sky was pitch black, flashing with light from within the clouds occasionally.

Theodore's immediate thought was to call out to his brothers to find him. He was alone, and he was terrified of being alone anywhere.

"S-Simon! Alvin! Where are you?", he tried to say, but it was as if he'd only mouthed the words. He tried to speak again, but no sound could make it's way out of him.

He began to panic, and quickly turned about and ran blindly, not caring which way he was going or what lies ahead, so long as he got out of this forsaken place. Theodore ran for longer than he ever knew he could, his body working tirelessly as if his life depended on it.

Through the dense fog, Theodore caught a glimpse of something red. It was gone as fast as it had appeared though. He stopped running abruptly, feeling the pain and exhaustion hit him all at once. Theodore collapsed to his knees and paws, panting heavily. He gagged, feeling like he was about to puke.

Theodore looked up to find Alvin standing a few yards away from him. Alvin cocked his head to the side as if examining him, his face devoid of expression or emotion.

"Alvin...h-help me...please!", begged Theodore, but again his vocal cords just wouldn't respond. He was now trembling uncontrollably.

Alvin just stared at him though. His presence seemed unusual, almost...disturbing. The ground just beneath Alvin's feet was decaying to mold and ash. Life itself seemed to be sucked out of the air around him just by him being there. Suddenly he spoke, however his lips didn't move. Alvin's voice seemed to emanate from deep inside the earth, and was raspy as well as deeper than his normal voice. Every word racked the green-clad chipmunk's mind with immense pain, leaving him with a throbbing head ache.

"Theodore...I'm...", his lips parted revealing jagged blood stained teeth that lined his illuminated throat down into the depths of him, "...I'm...coming for you!", and then he turned and walked away, the ground turning black beneath his foot steps.

"A-Alvin? Alvin! Don't leave me here!", Theodore tried to say, this time coming out like a whisper.

Theodore struggled to climb to his feet, but it was as if he was frozen in place, helpless as his brother left him to die. But no. That hadn't been his real brother. Theodore was sure of that. What ever it was was controlling Alvin's actions, and he had to stop it! Theodore suddenly lost all strength in his arms and collapsed onto his face. He shuddered in defeat, letting loose the river of tears he'd been fighting to hold back. His cries seemed to be the only thing one could hear now, the little chipmunk's heavy sobs of neglect and abandonment, being forgotten.

"THEODORE! WAKE UP!", screamed a voice directly into Theodore's face. His eyes shot open to Simon, staring back at him. His face is contort with worry.

Theodore jumped up, hugging his eldest brother as real tears began to form in his eyes. Simon quickly pushed him away however, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders.

"Theodore, something's wrong with Alvin!", the blue-clad chipmunk exclaimed. Theodore's tears vanished quite quickly.

"Huh? W-what's happened to him?!", he replied.

"Just come over and look! H-he isn't breathing, and he's very cold."

The two chipmunks hopped up to the top of their bunk bed, landing right beside Alvin. Simon put his ear up to his troublesome brother's chest, listening for his heart beat.

"When did he stop breathing, Simon?", questioned Theodore, his eyes locked in place on Alvin. Simon looked up at his youngest brother.

"Th-Theo, his...", Simon swallowed, "Alvin's heart has stopped..."

Both chipmunks' blood had ran cold. A single thought played over and over in their mind, '_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!_'. Suddenly, Alvin turned over, adjusting under his covers. Simon and Theodore snapped their attention back to Alvin again, shocked. Theodore then knocked the blue-clad chipmunk aside, grabbing Alvin's shoulder and rocked him violently.

"Alvin! Please wake up!", he yelled, this time waking Brittany. Alvin's eyes slowly parted before refocusing on Theodore.

"Simon? W-what are you doing?", Alvin moaned groggily, bringing his paws up to his eyes to rub the tired out of them.

Theodore stared at him confused, "Um, you mean Theodore."

"Um, right. Theodore I mean.", replied Alvin. Theodore shifted nervously while Simon went to listen to Alvin's heart again.

Simon sat back on his rump, his eyes bulging like saucers. "A-Alvin! Your heart still isn't beating...a-am I dreaming?", he quietly exclaimed.

"Ugh, what are you guys doing up at this hour?". Simon and Theodore both jumped slightly, startled by the new voice.

Alvin's eyes widened at the sight of Brittany, the faintest of smile crept into the crevices of his mouth. No one noticed.

"Brittany, something's wrong with Alvin. I-I'm not sure, but I think...I think his heart isn't beating.", replied Simon.

"WHAT?!", she squeaked, scurrying up next to Alvin as well. Simon and Theodore scooted over so Brittany had more room.

Alvin, made a confused look, although it seemed oddly artificial. "What are you guys talking about? I'm fine!", he objected. Simon brought his paw up to Alvin's neck to feel his pulse, but Alvin suddenly lashed out, knocking his hand away.

"I SAID I'M FINE! Get your fucking paws off me!", he yelled, his head then snapping to Theodore, "That goes for you too...", Alvin hissed.

Everyone was shocked by Alvin's sudden outburst, as well as the "word" he used. He'd never cursed before, not that any of them could remember. Simon was even more surprised by how hard he had hit him. Simon rubbed his wrist, hissing under his breath by the sharp pain he felt when touching it.

Theodore suddenly noticed that the sheets directly under Alvin were blackening, as if they'd been singed. 'O...Oh...no no nonononono', thought Theodore, his mouth dropping as he realized they'd been deceived.

"Y-you're not Alvin! WHAT ARE YOU!", he screamed. How on earth had Jeanette and Eleanor not woken up yet?

"Theodore? What are you talking about?!", exclaimed Brittany.

Suddenly, none of them doubted what Theodore had claimed the slightest bit as Alvin's fur turned pitch black and fell away from his even darker skin, although it was so black that you couldn't even see the texture of his skin. His mouth gaped open about half the size of his entire face and stretched across his cheeks to either side of his head in a horrendous grin. His eyes became swirling wells of darkness as he began to grow, literally! Muscles began to bulge out all over his body, Alvin's limbs stretching out and thickening by almost half a foot. The bed covers disintegrated over his body as he stood up...er, actually rose up like a demon from hell. All of this happened in less than a split second, his massive paws already clamped around the throats of both Simon and Brittany. They attempted to scream out for help but the stench of what ever had been pretending to be Alvin was absolutely putrid! Simon vomited all over the creatures hand and arm, gagging helplessly as his stomach contents vacated his body while air couldn't get in. Brittany fainted soon after, falling limp in this monstrosity's grasp. It turned to the trembling Theodore who had backed to the corner of the bed against the wall. The creature was so tall, it had to duck slightly to avoid the ceiling.

As it spoke, it was almost undecipherable. It wasn't squeaky like a chipmunk, nor normal like a human, but even deeper. Something liquid in it's throat gargled loudly as it almost failed to properly pronounce the two simple words.

"GREETINGS, FOOD!", it bellowed out.

Theodore shrieked in fear as it lunged at him, swallowing him whole.

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

Simon gasped in pain, waking up to a sharp affliction in his entire right arm. His eyes shot open, looking up at the black fist his arm was caught in. He dangled helplessly from the shoulder of the creature that had been supposedly Alvin. He winced as the thing turned sharply left, making Simon's weight pull against it more with the added momentum. He certainly wasn't overweight, but it still hurt a lot, especially since he was dangling backwards so his elbow bent slightly against the back of the creature carrying him.

Suddenly, the black creature stopped, pulling Simon up from his shoulder effortlessly and tossed him forward by his arm. Simon yelped in pain, then screamed as he landed into the corner of something hard with a sickening crack, twisting over it and landing flat on his face in the dirt. Simon moaned into the earth, grinding his teeth to block out the agonizing gash in his back.

Simon yelped again as a foot connected with his side. "Get up! Now!", yelled a normal chipmunk voice, only it was spoken with a sinister tone.

The blue-clad chipmunk hissed in pain as he struggled to rise. He had only managed to get to his knees and paws when he was kicked again, this time in the side of the face. His pathetic grunt of pain was quickly followed by another cry of pain from beside him. He was to weak to look at the obvious fight that had erupted behind him, hearing the yells, screams, and fist falls of the struggle. A surprised grunt emitted, followed by the crash of something falling over.

"You get up while I'm still here, and I'll gouge out your fucking eyes.", spoke a different voice. Foot steps approached him.

Simon winced again when two paws sifted under his arm pits, lifting him, again effortlessly, to his feet. Before he knew who had picked him off the dirt, a filthy cloth was tied over his head, covering his eyes. Then another cloth bound Simon's paws together behind his back.

"Just shut up, and I'll guide you. Say a word, and you lose your tongue.", whispered the voice, but in a harsh manner. Simon grunted as a paw pushed him forward like he'd been punched in the back, but it had only a light shove. It had simply touched the bleeding gash he'd obtained on his arrival.

It was an effort just to stand, but Simon managed. He was pushed, shoved, yelled at and pulled from side to side as the unknown voice moved him to where ever he was to be taken. Simon whimpered as he felt a glob of something thick and reeking of decay land on the tip of his nose and across his cheek, followed by insane laughter a few yards to his right. The blinded chipmunk shuffled as he walked, afraid he would run into something and break his nose.

Simon was caught off guard when his captor kicked him behind his knees, of which he fell to with a cry of pain. Simon heard him walk off somewhere nearby, then the sound of fabric being ruffled. Simon was is too much pain to try to escape. All he could do was wait and pray that whatever these things were didn't kill him.

Suddenly he remembered Theodore and Brittany. '_Where are they! Are they ok?!_', was his immediate thought. Simon began pulling against the restraints, desperate to free himself. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, they just wouldn't come loose. He gasped when the ruffling of fabric emitted again from where his captor had walked off to. Simon braced himself for the strike, but it didn't come. Relief coursed through his veins as the blind fold was removed, revealing the biggest chipmunk Simon had ever seen, crouched on it's haunches in front of him.

The chipmunk wasn't anything like the demonic abomination that had kidnapped him. He had normal pink skin, concealed in dark brown fur. His face and underbelly fur was a light and slightly rusty color, eyes colored bright red, ringed with tiny red veins from next to no sleep. The left ear was torn in half, lined with dried blood, and scars formed cross word puzzles along his arms, chest and legs. The only clothes he wore were a pair of torn up, reddish, dark grey shorts that barely hung past his hips. On a human, they'd be very awkward, but considering how short his legs are because he's a chipmunk, they look quite normal. The only similarity between him and the creature was his size. He towered over Simon several inches even as he crouched. Muscles rippled underneath the skin along his arms, legs and body, making him look even bigger.

The chipmunk lifted an arm to Simon's face, grabbing the top of his entire head and tilting it sideways, examining him. "This...will, uh...not be easy..." he said slowly, "You're gonna need a lot of work. The last chipmunk I got was a lot stronger, but his will power was literally pathetic." He let go of Simon's head, standing up to his full height of a foot and a half.

Simon desperately wanted to ask him what was going on, and what he'd mean't by will power or why he needed a lot of work, and work for what, but he was still too frightened to speak. Although now he was finally getting a good look at his surroundings.

Nothing alive grew here. The ground was nothing but grey dirt and rock, almost looking like he'd been brought into a black and white movie. The sky was just as desolate, pitch black...no moon...no stars...no sun or clouds. Just an endless void of hopelessness. The horizon was lined with mountainous terrain, enormous rock structures that jaggedly cut into the sky like the crooked hand of Satan reaching up from the bowels of the earth. Although where Simon stood, he was in a small clearing surrounded by two huts carved out of random materials like rock, wood logs, and a strange, dark purple rock that he eventually recognized as obsidian. If there was obsidian, that mean't this place was volcanically active. Not good. Around the huts were crates, tools of a large variety, bowls, more cloth and several other random things. Beyond that was a forest of rock. Spikes of earth that protruded out of the ground in thick clumps.

Simon was startled when he heard the chipmunk speak again, "Hey! Pay attention. Before I get into any details, we need to get to know each other and I'll explain my rules while you are here. First of all, my name is Bloodnick. You're unbelievably lucky to have been sent to my base camp. Any of the other twenty and you'd be royally fucked. Now, tell me your name."

Simon nervously answered the vulgar and brutal chipmunk, "I-I'm S-Simon. Um...are you going to kill me?", he stuttered, every fiber of his being shaking in fear.

"Hell no! Are you going to kill me, he says. I'm protecting you. And doing so by being harsh on you like I have. That itself is to protect me. I'm the only one who's ever fooled the rest of them into thinking I fell for the corruption, but I haven't. I want to try to make you survive as well. That's where will power comes in. Strength prevents the corruption from tearing you apart and that's that. So far you disgust me. Trembling like a little child.", he began to slowly pace around Simon, "Lesson one starts now. Toughen up. You are weak, scared, useless. I'm going to change that in a BIG fucking hurry. Your life depends on your cooperation, so you will do as I say, when I say, without hesitation. Also, do NOT attempt to escape. I'm your only hope, and if you are caught with out my presence, you will most likely be stripped naked then beaten, whipped, tortured, maybe even raped depending on who catches you, and in the end gutted and killed before being thrown into the lava rivers."

Simon shuddered in fear and disgust by what Bloodnick had just said. '_So there is volcanic activity here after all_', he also thought.

"Now because your name isn't exactly...well...intimidating, you shall be assigned a new name. I'll work on thinking one up for you but for now, I'll just call you...Simeon _(Sim-ee-un)_. You got it?", said Bloodnick. Simon nodded, a little overwhelmed by what was happening.

"...good. Now...do you see that hut over there?", Bloodnick pointed to the hut to the right of them, "That hut belongs to Bleek, who lives in this clearing with me. He's out to a meeting with another camp. He will be back in a hundred and sixty eight hours, so that should give us plenty of time to prove you aren't a complete wuss, maybe pack a little muscle in you. If he saw you now, I guarantee he wouldn't even give you a chance. Your head would be over there, your arms would be over there, and your left leg and half of your torso would be up there.", he said, pointing at various spots around the clearing, "And well...I've gotta eat too. The other half of you would be in my belly. Heh...that's how I got my name." Simon's eyes widened.

"Y-you're a cannibal?!", he exclaimed.

Bloodnick chuckled softly, "Yeah. I have, uh, quite a fetish for chipmunk meat. You don't have to worry about me chowing down on you. Not unless you die."

Simon shuddered as a horrid chill clawed up his spine. He felt like he was going to puke.

"Um, didn't you come here with a few others?", asked the carnivorous chipmunk. Simon nodded, "And they are?"

"They're my family. A-Alvin, Brittany, and...oh no, Theodore! He won't last a day here!"

"Wait, I'm sorry but did you say Brittany? That...sounds an awful lot like...a girl."

Simon's attention had be siphoned completely however upon remembering his innocent, baby brother. All he could think about was his safety. But he also cringed in unrelenting fury, knowing there was nothing he could do to help him.

"Simeon...I'm sorry. Your friends are doomed. I'm assuming Theodore is perhaps your little brother? Well, he is already dead. Brittany will have a more...degrading fate, and you'll just have to hope and pray Alvin is strong enough to survive. But all of that is irrelevant. All that matters from this point on is that you do as I say. You have a lot of progress to make, and little time to achieve it.", said Bloodnick. He stepped up behind Simon and untied the last restraints. Simon rubbed his wrists quietly while he mentally seethed.

"Ugh...", Bloodnick rubbed his forehead as he groaned, "I'm...going to go rest for a while. I've been awake for over forty eight hours now.", he sighs, "You'll sleep in Bleek's Hut for now. When I wake up, training starts. You'll be awake and hard at work for at least a straight twenty four hours. We say hours here because there is no day, Simeon. You'd better get used to that.", and then he walked off, dissipating behind the cloth veil that hung over the door way of his hut.

Simon promised himself that he would find a way to save his brothers and Brittany. He had no idea what had actually become of Alvin. All he could do was hope he was still alive. Simon mentally sobbed, crying his heart out, and a single tear fell from his eye, landing against the dirt to be immediately absorbed into the barren earth. He wiped his now filthy sleeve over his eyes, trying to calm down. Some how in his heart, he just knew that what Bloodnick said about Theodore wasn't true. He was still alive. But...if he was, how long could he last?

*_SCENE TRANSITION_*

Theodore vomited all over himself, coating his already slime drenched body and the hard earth he lay on in lumpy bile. He quivered in disgust, followed by what must have been the one hundredth scream as he felt a paw clamp around his small ankle and dragged him along the dirt for a second before being lifted off the ground. Theodore flailed wildly in a pathetic attempt to free himself, screaming his head off. He felt himself being let go suddenly, plummeting to the hard earth just as he had when the black creature regurgitated him. Theodore's head cracked against a rock before toppling backwards a few times. As if that wasn't enough, he fell off a ledge just as his roll ended and hit the dirt below.

Theodore had never felt so much pain in his entire life. It was so shocking that he couldn't manage more than a labored whimper, tentatively rubbing the back of his head. When he brought his paw up in front of him, it was covered in blood. His blood.

He looked up, his eyes widening as several massive chipmunks approached him, "GET UP! NOW!", ordered one of them.

Theodore bolted upright onto his feet, not daring to disobey their commands, rather than risk being hit. The chipmunk simply pointed behind Theodore towards the mouth of a cave, which cut into a huge rock formation. A faint, orange glow emitted from deep inside. Theodore speed walked into the cave, being careful to keep ahead of the chipmunks following him. When Theodore rounded a corner, he found himself in a small but long cavern. Iron bins sat randomly among the crowd of over sized chipmunks, filled with burning trash. Wooden, rock and iron tables lined the cavern, and a long clump of rock only about half a foot tall ran across the entire length of the cavern to his left. Chipmunks stood behind it, sifting around through tools, supplies and what not. The air reeked of rotting or burnt flesh, so overpowering that Theodore forgot about what was behind him.

He yelped in pain as he felt a foot connect with his rump, sending him flying forward to face plant onto the dirt. Theodore did his best to ignore the excruciating throbbing he now felt in his backside, groaning when he stood up and backed away from the chipmunks that were surrounding him. One of them stepped forward, shoving the others out of his way.

"Well kid, what can you do that will be helpful to us. The last one was practically useless.", he said, folding his bulky arms over his furry chest.

Theodore hesitated, almost earning him a smack in the back of his head as he began to speak, "Um, I-I can cook...", he said, his voice so small and weak that you could have heard a pin drop from outside.

"Hmmm, that's convenient. We were short on a chef since the last one was identified as a traitor, and this is in fact the mess hall for our camp. Take a position behind the rock over there and begin preparing food immediately. If you eat any of the food, we will gut you and cut out your tongue. If you talk to anyone, we will destroy your ears and gouge out your eyes. If you attempt to leave, your throat will be slit. Now GO!", he yelled, Theodore instantly running over to the rock counter.

Theodore stumbled over his feet multiple times while rushing over behind the counter. The rock had been carved into, cutting out two slots filled with rusty pots, wooden bowls, and iron vats filled with raw meat, plant roots and a yellowish, leafy vegetable he couldn't recognize. The chipmunks hadn't told Theodore what to make, but he knew he would have to make do with what he knew. He sifted through the various containers and boxes, managing to find several different spices and seasonings he could use to tweak and perfect the meals.

When he looked up, he noticed everyone staring at him. A cold sweat rolled down his neck, making him quiver at the horrid chills in his spinal cord. One of the chipmunks, a terrifyingly large and burly one, stood up from an obsidian table and trudged over to him. Theodore backed away in fear as it started speed walking over to the rock counter and slammed a poorly made cup on the counter.

The chipmunk's left eye was stitched shut, slightly caving in, "Hi...", he said plainly in a mildly high pitched and mangled voice, "I see you're the new cook." A faint malevolent tone crawled among his words.

Theodore's voice was so weak and timid, it made the thug standing in front of him sound like walking boom box, "U-um...yes. I'm Th-Theodore. Wha'd you like me to cook for you?", said Theodore, unable to contain his fear. He spoke frantically, stuttering almost in every sentence.

"Well, particularly I'd like to just eat you. You're small. You'd make a tasty treat, but I've just never liked the taste of myself. Why don't you surprise me. I'm gonna come back here it three minutes, and when I do, I expect to see a heaping plate of the most delicious food I've tasted my whole life. If you disappoint me...well...lets just say you'd better know how to swim in lava.", he began walking back to his table, "Remember! Three Minutes!", he yelled over his shoulder.

Theodore's little paws had never moved so fast, nor had he ever made a meal as quick as he did his entire life.

*_SCENE TRANSITION_*

Alvin hung helplessly from the dark, rock wall, swaying ever so slightly from the rusting iron chains that were bent tightly about his wrists, cutting into his fur coated flesh. He was in a pitch black room, nothing to let him know he was even still in the mortal world but the tinkering of the chains that held him and the revolting rot of a decaying corpse. Alvin gagged, now fully awake. The last thing he remembered...he had been asleep in his brothers and the chipettes' room.

Alvin had been snoring softly in his warm bed, his nose or ear twitching occasionally. A slight, cheeky grin formed across his furry face, for the dreams of him and his brothers in the old days. The days when they'd yet to meet the chipettes...the days before they went to live with "uncle Ian". Those days had been the most memorable his entire life...just him, Simon, Theodore and Dave. One little happy family.

Alvin had suddenly snapped out of his dream realizing he was awake. He heard his brothers and the chipettes snoring as peacefully as he'd been, and the night fan made a gentle whirling noise from the corner of the room. His eyes slowly parted, the white ceiling of their room staring back into his golden eyes.

Alvin hopped down from his bunk, landing with a barely audible thud on the beige carpet. He slipped out the door and trudged sleepily into the kitchen, where he then jumped onto the counter and opened the cupboard. His mouth was bone dry, so he'd gone there to get some water. He poured himself a small glass and took a swig of it, testing the temperature before gulping down the rest.

Back in his room, the dark creature loomed over the sleeping Jeanette, watching here chest rise and fall with every breath. When it had materialized into the room, Alvin had just left. The first thing it noticed was the blue and green clad chipettes stirring. Alvin had almost awakened them, and they could ruin it's mission if they woke. The creature leaned in slowly, gently placing it's putrid black paw over Jeanette's mouth. She gasped at the touch, her eyes fluttering open in shock...and then absolute unrelenting fear.

"SHHHHHHHH...", it whispered, although still as loud as ever.

Jeanette attempted to scream, but the horrid stench of the black chipmunk kept her from breathing in or out more than a few short, stuttered breaths. It ran it's other paw through her head fur, it's dark claws scraping softly on the pink skin beneath. Suddenly it's paw glowed a blackish crimson, then seemed to dissolve into her, slipping past her skull and stroking her brain. Jeanette quivered violently, her bladder emptying underneath the bed covers before she passed out.

Eleanor's eyes slowly opened, her eyes rolling over to the chipmunks' bunk bed. She squinted in the dim light of the room, seeing that Alvin had left his bed. She was about to get up and look for him when she noticed something move in the corner of her eye. She wondered if she'd only imagined it...then Eleanor's eyes widened. It was to late to scream as the black hand brushed over her lips, rubbing the tip of her nose. She gagged and coughed, about to vomit when the paw pushed into her mouth, a single finger penetrating the roof of her mouth and into her brain. Eleanor instantly blacked out as her eyes rolled back into her head...and she fell back against the covers again.

Alvin wiped his mouth before setting the glass into the sink and bounded back into the living room and down the hall to their room. He jumped up to his bunk and pulled the covers over his head without even glancing at the other bunks. Had Alvin actually looked, he'd have seen the dark figure that stood in the shadow of the corner of the room...the moon light passing by him and bathing the rest of the bed room in silver light. Alvin closed his eyes, shrouding the rest of the world with his thoughts and letting himself fall into the peaceful void of his mind.

Alvin felt the bed sheets pull away, smiling as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Brit-", he began to whisper when he felt a large paw clamp around his throat.

Alvin's eyes doubled in size, gaping in horror at the pitch black chipmunk that knelt over him. The clawed paw tightened, crushing his windpipe and cutting off all air. Alvin squirmed helplessly, frightened out of his wits that out of all times, when everything was going so well for them, that he would die now. Alvin let out a raspy squeak of pain and fear, then everything went dark.

Alvin looked up abruptly as he snapped out of the horrid memory, his ears perking outward at the sound of a bang beyond him in the darkness. Suddenly, light flooded the room as a door opened far away from him on the other side of the room with a deafening creak of straining iron. The light from outside didn't illuminate everything, but it did reveal that he was at the end of a long corridor, everything covered in grime and filth. A figure stood in the doorway, carrying what looked like a weapon of some sort, only the blade is anything but steel. As the figure approaches Alvin, he notices that it was actually a chipmunk, a frighteningly large one on that matter. It's covered in dark grey fur along it's back, while the front and face is a lighter grey. He lifts his weapon off the ground with every other step, bringing it back down again with a muffled thud against the dirt. The blade atop it jutted outward from the long staff-like handle and seemed to glow ever so slightly in the dim light, it's color a purplish sheen. It was a scythe.

The chipmunk walked up, only a couple inches away from Alvin's face. He could smell his rancid breath...hot and decaying. "Is this the first one you brought here?", he said, obviously not to Alvin.

A terrifying and deep voice answered back seemingly out of nowhere, "YES. IT'S CALLED ALVIN", the voice replied, booming into the silent room.

'_Who are you calling "it"?_', thought Alvin as the grey chipmunk acknowledged the voice, "Alvin, huh? Well...Alvin...welcome to the world of The Cataclysm, our supreme ruler. As I have heard from the Corruption here, you put up quite a fight for such a weakling. It couldn't even take control of your body, since you apparently have a highly strong sense of will power...Heh...we'll see about that.", the huge chipmunk whipped the scythe around, shredding the chains just above Alvin's wrists. Alvin landed on his feet but found no strength in his tiny legs, crumpling to his knees.

"By the way, you will refer to me always and only as Bleek"

**Well that once an abrupt change in the story now wasn't it? Report any errors you come across and please review, telling me what you think of this so far. Also, make sure to check out the music video I posted that pertains to this story with the following link, "Drowning Pool-Tear Away (Special) (Chipmunks Version)". I'll work on writing the next chapter as soon as I can, but I'll probably take a break first. Until then next time.**

**:)**


	3. Will and Emotions

**That's right! The Cataclysm is back! Unfortunately, this chapter turned out quite short. I hope you enjoy it anyhow! Also, quick warning, this chapter is where everything starts getting extremely disturbing and possibly offensive. This chapter contains graphic gore and implied rape. If you don't care, well, enjoy.**

**:)**

Dave flips the page of the newspaper he carefully splays in front of him in one hand, his other grasping the handle of his coffee mug. He takes a sip as he reads the different articles, searching for anything remotely interesting, but with no avail.

He glances over at the digital, integrated clock on the oven. It's 10:52 in the morning. 'Huh, that's odd. Everyone's usually up by now.', Dave thought to himself whilst flipping to another page. He skims through a short paragraph talking about a strange, black animal that had been sighted in town a couple miles away. He thought nothing of it, assuming it was just a dog or bear and folded up the newspaper before setting it aside. That's when he heard the scream.

Dave bolted up, dropping his half full mug to the tile floor and ran as fast as he could. Dave almost slipped when he skidded to a halt in front of the 'munks' and 'ettes' bedroom, quickly regaining his bearings and pushing the door open. Jeanette and Eleanor were both huddled together on Jeanette's bunk, their screams already diminished to stuttered sobs.

Dave took note that the boys and Brittany were all missing before quickly trying to calm the hysterical chipettes. It took a few minutes of coaxing but he eventually quieted them down.

Eleanor was the first to speak, although a little unsteadily. "D-Dave! It was horrible! We were attacked last night by some big, demented thing! I-I can still smell it...I, oh no...", then she quickly rushed out of the room and into their bathroom. Jeanette and Dave could both hear her retching into the toilet.

"You were attacked?! By what!", exclaimed Dave, his eyes wide with shock.

Jeanette answered his question as calmly as she could, "I really don't know...", she buried her face into her paws, "It was all black and smelled like death! I-It was touching my head and I couldn't breath. It felt like it was physically clawing at my mind! The next thing I knew, I woke up here, and Britt, Simon, Alvin and Theo were gone!"

Eleanor returned to the room, pawing at her tongue, "Blegh! I hate throwing up!", she clambered up to her own bunk with a sigh, "At least it isn't as disgusting as the smell of that thing..."

Dave had had enough. He immediately vacated the room, heading for the kitchen where he snatched up the house phone and dialed 911. A woman answered shortly after.

"Hello! Thank you for called 911, what is your emergency?"

"Hi, my name is Dave Seville. My kids were attacked last night.", he responded, his eyes absentmindedly shifting back to the newspaper.

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

Simon had had a LOT of trouble getting to sleep. His mind was flooded and drowned in the endless flow of questions. How had this horrid world come to be? What were those black creatures? Could he even survive? Could his brothers and Brittany survive?

As far as Simon could tell, he'd be dead in a week. Aside from all this contemplation he'd been going through, the air was dry and hot, almost scalding. The pathetic excuse for a bed that was the pile of dead leaves, dirt, and filthy rags was incredulously uncomfortable. Simon spent at least and hour just trying to find a comfy position. Fortunately, exhaustion eventually took over and he dosed off.

Simon got in a mere three hours of sleep before being kicked awake by the Cannibal chipmunk living in the adjacent hut, "Wake up. We've gotta get started post haste.", said Bloodnick.

Simon, unsteadily got up to his feet, slightly delirious from the rude awakening. He shook his head a bit, profusely rubbing his face and fur. Simon groaned in annoyance before following Bloodnick out of the hut. Nothing had changed. Same desolate skies, same rotting stench.

They headed out along the path Bloodnick had pushed Simon across to get to the huts. Now with the blind fold gone, Simon could see where he really was. Not much was that different from their small camp. Same huts, more in quantity. Huge, burly chipmunks roamed the area, talking amongst themselves, drinking and eating food. When the two of them walked by one hut, Simon heard a strange noise coming from inside, like struggled breathing. Did he hear someone whisper 'help'? He mouthed the word as he kept walking.

"Come on, Simeon! Pick up the pace!", barked Bloodnick, Simon finding that he did indeed fall back a bit.

He jogged up along side Bloodnick as they passed through a larger clearing. A skinny chipmunk, almost twice as tall as Simon but still thicker, was turning a spit over a large fire in the center of the clearing, surrounded by more chipmunks. On the spit was a skinless animal, mangled beyond recognition. The tall chipmunk turned to Simon and grinned.

"Hey, look who it is! The new victim of The Cataclysm! How'd you like my snot yesterday? Heheheheheheh!", the chipmunk chuckled.

Simon gagged, walking to the other side of Bloodnick to hide from the antagonizer.

Bloodnick shot Simon an obviously pissed look before turning to the chipmunk at the spit, "Just fuck off, 'Timmy'.", Bloodnick emphasized. The other chipmunk contorted his face in anger.

"SHUT IT BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT! You will refer to me by my last name and ONLY by my last name!", Timmy screamed.

Bloodnick just flipped him off and walked away without looking back, Simon following close behind.

"I'm gonna kill that runt of yours as soon as I see him without you!", Simon heard behind them as they walked off.

It wasn't long until they at last vacated the camp and followed the earthy path onward. Everything went silent, aside from the sifting gravel beneath his feet. Simon followed Bloodnick but kept his distance. He had a feeling he made a mistake.

After some time, Bloodnick broke the silence, "What the hell was that, Simeon?", he questioned with obvious agitation.

"I-I was scared! I didn't know you'd be mad...um...w-why are you mad?", Simon stuttered. Bloodnick stopped and turned, walking up close to the blue-clad chipmunk.

"You made yourself you pathetic! Weak! Now, because of what you did, Timmy wants to kill you.", he shuddered in anger and sighed, "Here, fear is the most dangerous emotion one can feel. Whether or not you feel fear dictates your survival. The Corruptions use fear to take control of you. Fear makes you hesitate. Fear makes you merciful. Afraid to take a life. There...is...NO...room...for...fear! I promise you, by the time Bleek gets back, you'll loath me so much you won't even think about being afraid. NOW COME ON!", he yelled, grabbing Simon and shoving him forward. Simon wasn't prepared and lost his footing, falling onto the filthy ground on his paws.

"Come on, GET UP!", Bloodnick screamed, kicking Simon in the side.

The small chipmunk couldn't think about anything but fear. Fear of pain. He curled up into a ball, covering everything he could with his arms and legs. Bloodnick kicked him again and readied for another...but he stopped.

"Beating you won't help if you're just going to curl up and die. You sicken me. You're just going to hide and let your family be slaughtered? They're already as good as dead, except maybe Alvin, but that doesn't mean you can abandon him. When I came here, I wasn't alone.", he trudged over to a rock and sat down, burying his forehead into his paws then looking back up at Simon, who was slowly and tentatively getting up, "I watched my brother give into The Corruption as if he wanted it. He was a coward. He wanted nothing more than the easy way out. The black creature shoved it's fucking claws into his chest and tore his heart out. Then the corruption was absorbed into his body. The wound instantly healed, but that's not all. His body began changing, getting bigger, stronger, twisting every good thought and memory inside out. He looked at me through...well...literally heartless eyes and he grinned at me in the most satanic way one could imagine."

Simon sat up, rubbing his sore body, but looking intently at Bloodnick. He was so mesmerized by what he was hearing that he didn't notice his glasses were missing.

"That was the day I lost all fear. I could feel nothing but anger. I hated my brother, and still do. Other emotions like happiness, love, sadness. Those too eventually faded away. That's what kept me from falling for The Corruption. The day they tried to corrupt me, I knew what to do. My desire to not be like them was so strong that I barely noticed the changes the corruption created. Being strong willed and controlled of your emotions is what will keep you from falling for them, becoming their murderous slave. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"U-um...yeah...", Simon replied with uncertainty.

"Good.", Bloodnick cocked his head to the side, "Your...uhhh...whatever those things are that you wear on your face. It's on the ground behind you."

"Huh? Oh! Um, thanks.", Simon said while bending the frame of his glasses back in place and setting them atop his short snout.

"We'd better get going. Now you've got to promise me you'll do everything I say from now on. Can you uphold that?"

"I don't know, w-well...I'll try I guess. I wasn't emotionally scarred like you. I care about others and like to be cared about. The only time I ever hit anyone or anything was when I got in a fight with my brother, Alvin, back when we first started high school."

"High what? Is...that something from your world?"

"Yeah, it's where I go to be educated. I'm a straight A student."

"Straight A stu-oh fuck it! Let's just go.", Bloodnick exclaimed as he sat up and motioned for Simon to follow him.

"Where are we going exactly?", Simon asked while starting to run as Bloodnick did, "and why are we running?"

"It's fifteen miles away to the place I'll do most of your training at. This saves time and toughens you up! That's why we're running!", Bloodnick yelled over his shoulder. Simon blinked.

"Fifteen miles?!"

This would not be fun...

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

Theodore collapsed onto his rump, panting heavily from his work. He'd at last completed the meal for the chipmunk that had threatened him, just in time too as the burly chipmunk strode back to the stone counter again."Where the fuck are you you little runt!", the chipmunk barked before leaned over the counter and noticed the green-clad chipmunk sitting there, a roughly carved, wooden spoon dripping with liquid laying beside him.

"Where's my food you rat!", he screamed, shooting flecks of saliva onto the exhausted chipmunk.

"I-it's over th-there. To your right...", Theodore mumbled.

"And you planned on serving it to me. Right?"

Theodore unsteadily lifted his head, then looked down again with a labored sigh, "Yeah..."

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

Alvin had lost almost all feeling in his legs from hanging by those chains for so long. They slowly recovered but it wasn't until he'd been dragged along by Bleek for almost half an hour through many dim corridors that he could manage to follow Bleek on his own.

The corridors were lined with surprisingly luminescent torches and prison cells, containing not only chipmunks, beaten, defurred, and clearly violated in every way, but humans! Alvin glanced into a cell as he limped by and nearly vomited right there at the sight of a little girl completely naked. Long, deep gashes lined her back and legs, and an expression of unrelenting terror was carved onto her bruised face. She lays, curled into a ball in a puddle of blood, vomit, urine and feces. The smell of death over comes Alvin and he gags as he quickly runs ahead of Bleek to get away from the horrid scene presented to him. He collapses to his hands and knees, retching painfully hard but with nothing comeing up while Bleek catches up to him.

"Get up!", Bleek yells before striking the back of Alvin's legs with the back of his scythe, making Alvin yelp in pain, "We've almost reached the chamber of the traitors. Once we pass through, we'll make our way to the camp site."

Alvin was hesitant to respond but couldn't help himself, "W-what's the chamber of the traitors? And where are we going anyways? Uh, like after we go to the camp?"

The next thing Alvin knew, the scythe had been swung around in a wide ark, slitting the front of his hoodie wide open where his neck was. Alvin screamed in shock, frantically pawing at his neck. He was now hyper ventilating despite finding his throat in tact and only the fabric of his clothes cut open.

"Any more questions?", Bleek asked.

Alvin simply shook his head, his eyes still wide with fear as he continued to follow the grey chipmunk.

After another minute, they rounded a corner and the cold, iron corridor quickly transitioned to dark red rock. The torches glowed bright red on the ground, making it look like they were walking on exposed organs and spilt blood, and the flickering and dancing light made it seem alive and moving.

As they progressed further into the tunnel, the smell of death seemed to grow stronger and stronger. Suddenly, Alvin reeled back at the sound of a terrifying shriek that echoed from deep in the earthy tunnel, making bits of dust and rock fall from the ceiling.

"W-what was that?!", Alvin shuddered.

"The Traitors...the ones who failed to abide by The Cataclysm's law or who managed to over come their corruption. Those who are identified as traitors are brought here and made to look like the filth they are.", explained Bleek just as they turned another corner.

Alvin's eyes widened and he froze. They'd walked into a large cavern, crevices etched into the ground like a cross word puzzle and glowing with bubbling magma. Scattered throughout the cavern are about three dozen iron stakes that extend almost to the ceiling. Heavy metal chains connect to the stakes and snake along the rock until ending at a barbed collar. In the collars are just about the most abominable, disgusting, horrifying creatures he'd ever seen or even dreamed of. It's hard to say if they're even chipmunks. The creatures are blind folded, dark red stains where their eyes would be and another cloth is tied tightly around their head and across their mouths. Those too are deeply blood stained as well as the fur on their chin, all the way down to their chest. They'd been lacerated countless times on their back, legs, chest, and what was left of their arms, the most disturbing part. Where the hands should be, are a bundle of cloth and nails surrounding the base of a bloody, iron blade that extends from their wrists.

"You know, Alvin. According to a Corruption, you are very strong willed. It had difficulty bringing you here. If you are strong, you may overcome the corruption when we reach The Cataclysm's mountain top. You heard what I said identifies one as a traitor right? When you are to be corrupted, I suggest giving in to it. It will save you from a lot of pain and suffering.", says Bleek.

Alvin was speechless with fear. These chipmunks were tortured and turned into monsters. Creatures bent on killing. 'What kind of choice is this?! Become evil and murderous or be tortured, then become mindless and murderous!', Alvin mentally exclaimed. 'He said I was strong willed. The corruption couldn't control me. I have to give into the corruption? What do I do?! I don't want to give in or be thought of as a traitor!...I...I have to make a choice...', Alvin contemplated. Sweat rolled down Alvin's cheek and he took another good look at the traitors.

"I won't become a traitor...", said Alvin.

Bleek stared at him for a moment and smirked as he turned and headed into the cavern, followed closely behind by the red-clad chipmunk. None of the Traitors seemed to notice them, that is until Alvin accidentally kicked up a pebble as he was walking along. Several Traitors perked up their ears and looked over directly at Alvin. Time seemed to stop. He was snapped out of his trance of fear by a deafening scream from behind him. Alvin turned sharply around just in time to see a blade come inches from his chest, swiping at the air. The ruined chipmunk growled and hissed, swinging wildly at the air but couldn't get any closer due to the chains.

Alvin yelped slightly, startled when he felt a paw tap his shoulder, "Come on now! And make sure to follow everywhere I step. One wrong one and they may just reach you."

Alvin swallow the bile that was rising in his throat and did as he was told.

"W-what do they even want?", Alvin asked in a whisper.

"Your blood. It's how they feed. They have to find a victim and kill it. Then they use the blade to cut you open and press the cloth in their mouth against the wound, where blood soaks through and they drink it like that. They find prey by hearing.", Bleek replied while continuing down the path to the tunnel at the other end of the cavern.

At last, they reached the other side where they followed the connecting tunnel until arriving at an opening lined with iron. Alvin stepped out into the hot, desolate air of a large clearing. The sky line was lined with jagged mountains and the red glow of lava and fire. He turned around to see the entrance they'd just came from, a half circle crevice cutting into a mountain. Lava spilled over the sides of it's peak, forming streams of orange and black towards a river of more lava far off to the right of the clearing. Screams and laughter could be heard in the distance, one scream catching his attention. 'They said help. Hmmm, that voice sounded familiar.', Alvin thought to himself with a shudder of anguish.

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

"AAAAAAAH!", the female chipmunk screamed again when one of the corrupted chipmunks jabbed her in the side, followed by hysterical laughter from him and the other corrupteds. She turned to him with an expression of mixed embarrassment and anger, only to be poked again from behind.

"S-stop it! Stop it right now! Leave me alone already!", she half commanded, half begged.

In response, one of the chipmunks grabbed her around the throat and pinned her against the dirt, prior to tearing off what was left of her now filthy clothes. She tried to scream again but was silenced by the chipmunk's lips and tongue. She gagged painfully hard at his rot filled breath and vomited.

"Hahahahahaha!", cackled several corrupteds as the chipmunk that had been on top of her jumped back, coughing, spitting and pawing at his tongue while the female chipmunk was now on her side trying to spit out the rest of the bile in her mouth.

He looked down at her with an expression of pure hatred, "YOU STUPID BITCH!", the chipmunk screamed at her.

The next thing she knew, he was on top of her again with one paw on her throat, the other pinning her arm down while his knees pinned her legs. He leaned down to her ear.

He whispered while stroking her cheek, "Hey, when I'm busy raping beautiful whores like yourself, I like to know who it is I'm raping. So before we get started, tell me. What's your name?"

She slowly looked at him, fear and panic still painted on her face, "Screw you...", she mumbled.

She yelped in pain when his fist connected with her cheek then into her stomach. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to sob loudly when she felt something brush against her stomach, but the chipmunk's hand were on her arms. She began hyper ventilating.

"Nonono, no no no! Please don't!", she frantically begged, but it was too late.

She took in a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could, "HEEEEEEEELP!"

**That ends chapter 3. Again, I'm sorry this was so short. I will continue writing this, but I first need to work on other stories. I also recently got a lot of song request for my youtube channel, so I'll be very busy with that as well. On top of all these, I play a lot of video games!**

**XD**


	4. Progression

**(It's been a while fellow chipmunks and chipettes. I've been very very very busy lately and haven't gotten to work on my stories much. I've even been restricted a little lately from making my music videos. But I've finally begun to ease back into the flow of things. Also, readers beware, this chapter is absolutely brutal.)**

Liquid fire coursed through Simon's veins. His hastened and labored breathing was raspy and felt like it could scar his throat and every paw fall jarred his body with pain. It was too much. Simon's right leg suddenly gave out from under him and he collapsed onto his front paws. Simon tried as hard as he could to stand but his legs refused to cooperate. A rushing sense of dread and fear flooded his mind, bringing forth a shocking thought, 'Simon. You are going to die...'.

Simon's vision fogged, for he was on the verge of passing out when something suddenly slapped him full in the face. The blow jolted him back to reality and the scarred face of Bloodnick with his paws on his shoulders, shaking him violently.

"COME ON SIMEON! GET UP! WE CAN NOT STOP HERE!", Bloodnick screamed, then began frantically looking about.

Simon was too exhausted to even lift his head...that is until he heard the screech.

An ear splitting howl of torn vocal cords and bloody gargles rose up from the surrounding terrain. No later had the shriek been emitted did Bloodnick's paw wrap tightly over Simon's lips, as well as his only yelling abruptly cut off, afterward swearing under his breath.

Simon eyed the crown of the rocky mass across from them, just as he saw the ruined and mutilated body of God knows what stumble forth. His eyes widened in shock and horror at the abomination before him.

It was far too short and stumpy to be human, but was furless and too far beyond recognition to be an animal. It's only defining features were it's snout and short, jackle legs, resembling that of a chipmunk's. Scars lined it's pale, pinkish and bruise riddled body like a cross word puzzle as well as had no tail but a stump coated in dry blood. Streaks of dry blood cascaded down from it's chin and the corners of it's mouth while where it's eyes should be are simply black crimson sockets. The creature curls it's lips back and snarls, showing off it's jagged, red stained fangs. Or are they just chipped teeth?

Out of all the horrid things wrong with this thing, what was the most frightening were the blades that protruded from where it's front paws should be, wrapped at their bases in a mass of lumpy, infected flesh and thin, weathered strips of dark red cloth.

Simon felt bile rise up in his throat, becoming terribly sick to his stomach.

The creature threw it's head back and let out a clearly labored scream, as it was coughing afterward, sending ropes of flem and blood onto the dirt. It began to walk forward, staggering every now and then as it approached Simon and Bloodnick.

Simon turned to Bloodnick with petrified eyes, hoping he knew a way out. Bloodnick simply ignored him, keeping his eyes locked on the creature.

The thing used it's blades like crutches to move, sniffing the dry air and rotating it's grayish ears every which way and that. Simon shallowly sighed through his nose in relief as it lumbered away in a different direction.

Simon cringed when he felt something brush against his ear, followed by almost inaudible whispers, "do...not...move...a muscle. there's another behind us.", Bloodnick gingerly said.

Just after saying this, a second creature trotted on it's blades and hind paws along side him and Simon. It rose up onto it's back paws and sniffed the air, searching for any distinct scents. Beads of sweat rolled down Simon's fur, tickling him mercilessly, but he managed to ignore it.

Ages seemed to pass with this creature beside them. Simon absentmindedly began searching for some way to escape, knowing it would be only a matter of seconds before it figured out helpless prey was right beside it. Among all the fear, Simon hadn't realized he was now holding a rock. He thought about throwing it, but it occurred to him that the creature would feel the breeze given off by swinging his arm before hearing the rock fall. Then, a very similar alternative came to mind.

Simon positioned himself as slowly as possible. Bloodnick shot him the most abhorrent look he'd seen in his entire life, but he wasn't about to stop because of it. Simon flung the rock as fast and hard as he could so that it skidded it's entire short journey along the dirt, rolling and jumping over cracks and what not before finally stopping a little over twenty feet away from them.

The creature evulsed it's attention towards the moving sound with a shocked snort. Just as Simon had hoped, the creature followed the rock, as did the other which rematerialized from over the horizon of a distant rocky hill. Bloodnick jerked Simon up to his paws from the dirt by his wrist prior to dragging him away from the path. He ended up stopping at a large crevice etched into the side of a massive rock formation and shoved Simon inside.

Before the blue-clad chipmunk could pick himself up, Bloodnick's claws were locked around his throat, lifting him up off the ground before pushing him into the wall and letting him fall to his feet.

"what the hell is wrong with you?!", Bloodnick hissed, "they would have dichotomized you and eaten your internal organs! just what the fuck was going through your mind?!"

Simon regained his bearings, looked straight into Bloodnick's eyes, and quietly spoke with extreme intensity, "just...shut...up. did I not just allow us to escape? I just saved _your_ life!"

Bloodnick looked a bit taken back by Simon's anger. He smirked, "You're already making progress."

Bloodnick noticed then that Simon had suddenly turned pale and was staring just over his shoulder. Bloodnick turned around to the distorted face of one of those creatures, sniffing for helpless prey. No one moved but the abomination, slow and precise as it closed in on their scent.

In a quick and cautiously quiet motion, Bloodnick bent down and plucked a rock from the ground before tossing it to his left. The creature immediately noticed and lunged in the rock's direction with it's blades splayed in front, ready to impale it's supposed prey. As it charged by, Bloodnick reacted quickly, locking it's left arm in the iron grip of his paw and pulling it in where he then grasped it's other arm. The creature screamed in defiance but was now doomed. Bloodnick pushed the kicking and flailing abomination forward and then pulled back hard as he brought his knee up into it's back with a sickening crunch.

The creature fell to it's knees, whimpering in pain from it's dislocated arms. The next thing it knew, Bloodnick had his paws tightly wrapped over it's chin and the back of it's skull. Slowly, Bloodnick began rotating the creatures head, emitting sharp cracks once it passed a ninety degree angle and continued until he was staring into the hollow, black sockets on the creature's face and it went limp.

Bloodnick turned back to an utterly shocked Simon, "You only saved yourself. Remember that...but good job."

Bloodnick then vacated the alcove with Simon following close behind, and they continued their journey in silence.

_*SCENE TRANSITION*_

For the first time, a clear view of the world Alvin now found himself in was laid out before him as he traveled on a path of blackish crimson earth along side the chipmunk known as Bleek. The sides of the path were lined with randomly placed boulders and pitch black soot. Beyond that stretched miles of jagged spike like rock formations and the mountains among them. Ahead of the path, the first rickety rock huts of a camp began to take their distinct shape through the filthy, dry air as the two chipmunks approached it.

After only a few minutes, they'd reached the camp and walked down the path which was now lined with huts and corrupted like that of Bleek. Heads turned their attention to Alvin immediately as he walked by, giving him evil grins, looks of disgust, or purely nothing. Bleek grabbed Alvin by the scruff of his neck and guided him in a different direction and into a fairly large clearing before letting go. The clearing was lined by more huts, while the center was lit up like the forth of July by a massive bonfire. Chipmunks crowding around the blaze talked amongst themselves and held strips of flesh and various unfamiliar vegetation on prods over the dancing flames.

Alvin only stood there, not really knowing what to do as Bleek took a seat on the dirt with the other unnaturally large chipmunks. Bleek noticed his confusion.

"Alvin was it? You just go do what you want. We're settling here in this camp until a courier brings me word of The Cataclysm's ready. Then we will head to Oblivion's peek where you will be transformed into one of us. Try not to get yourself killed...", explained Bleek.

Alvin was anything but enlightened, "Um, Oblivion's peek?"

"The top of Mount Oblivion just north of here. That is where The Cataclysm, our Dominion, resides."

Alvin simply nodded to acknowledge understanding, although he was still unsure about everything. But he didn't care much either. He was just happy to finally have a bit of freedom back and considered using the time to see if he can't find his brothers and Brittany.

Alvin wandering off to begin his search, pushing all that had happened into the back of his mind.

Alvin sauntered throughout the camp for quite a while, failing to even find any evidence of Simon, Theodore or Brittany being there. He was about to give up and rejoin Bleek when he heard something unusual from one of the near by huts. The hut was coated in dry skin stitched together by weathered string unlike the rocky structures that made up the other huts. He padded over to the door, a rickety hunk of wood barely holding onto it's hinges, and gently pressed his ear against it.

What Alvin heard confused him at first...then his blood turned to ice.

"You weren't using that were you?...Of course not, what was I thinking? Now lets see here...", among this chatter, Alvin could hear heavy, labored breathing and wet tearing sounds, "Won't need these...oh, where did I put my skewer? Ah, there you are! Now hold still..."

Alvin cringed as he not only heard but practically felt the wet squish that followed and the wheeze that accompanied it. The breathing became muffled moans of horrendous agony, as well as his heart beat quickened faster and faster. The sound of metal on wood emitted followed by what sounded like scissors sliding shut. Something wet fell to the floor, then another.

"Alrighty then. Now...hm, what am I forgetting?...Well...you won't be needing your penis anymore. I'll just take care of that..."

Alvin couldn't take it any longer. He turned away from the door and attempted to run, only to plow into another chipmunk, knocking himself backwards onto his rump.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING!", he screamed at the red-clad chipmunk.

Alvin hastily scrambled up to his hind paws and turned to run, but was stopped by a clawed paw wrapped tightly around his arm.

"Where do you think you are going? Afraid of a little dismemberment?"

"Terrified! Now let me go!", Alvin yelled back while hitting the chipmunk's paw.

"Oooh but why not join in the fun?", the chipmunk said before dragging Alvin over to the hut again, opened the door, and walked inside.

"Hey Blitz, you have an admirer here! He would just LOVE to participate in your work!"

Alvin only shook his head while pulling away as hard as he could, but to no avail.

"Is that so? If you'd just come over here little one.", said Blitz as he took Alvin's arm in place of the other large chipmunk's and yanked him further into the hut before shoving him into a chair where he was then strapped down by his wrists and ankles.

Alvin struggled against his restraints but could barely make them budge. He stopped abruptly when he felt putrid breath on his face, reeling back and turning his head side ways in disgust. He focused his eyes in front of him without turning his head back in fear of the stench smelling of death, even though the entire room's air was tainted by the scent.

The face he saw was utterly bewildering. His fur was not brown, gold, or auburn...but blue. Bright yellow eyes on a scarred and raggedy face stared into Alvin's blue eyes, giving Alvin the unsettling feeling that he could hear his thoughts.

Alvin then noticed the room itself. In one word, revolting. The dirt floor was stained red and grey with dried blood and the old remains of someone's entrails. In the far right corner of the room were buckets filled with organs and intestines. To Alvin's left was a table, a defurred and naked chipmunk laying atop. Both it's paws and eyes are missing, as well as it's tail, and a blood riddled patch of raw flesh unfurled in between it's legs, signifying the obvious. Finally, at the far left of the room near the door way was another table, littered with various knifes, clippers, clamps and small wooden containers filled with God knows what. He gagged in horror and disgust, on the verge of losing what little stomach contents he had.

Alvin's attention was then forced back to the chipmunk called Blitz by a paw on his chin, "Hey there buddy! You're one of the new guys, one of the new individuals privileged to come to The Cataclysm's world. I was watching you upon your arrival. You were asleep though so I didn't get to greet you! Tsk, oh where are my manners? I'm Blitz, torture master and head executioner, and you are?"

Alvin only sat there, speechless and petrified. Blitz's obviously fake cheerful grin vanished.

"Quiet one, huh?", Blitz said before reaching beside him and grasping a knife that had been lying next to the mutilated chipmunk.

"OK OK! MY NAME'S ALVIN!", the red-clad chipmunk screamed, "Please just...just don't hurt me..."

Blitz then brought the knife up to Alvin's tummy while lifting his hoodie with his free paw. He scraped it gently across and sighed, "Damn I love it...the patheticalness of the flesh, especially of the young and innocent, how one can so easily slit open the gut and their intestines will spill out before them.", Alvin watched the knife twirl between Blitz's fingers so he was holding the blade and slipped the handle underneath his paw, "If you're going to become one of us, you may as well learn what it's like...how fun it can be."

Blitz let go of the knife and undid the restraints on Alvin's wrists and ankles. As Alvin stood up, he clutched the knife tightly in both his paws, feeling as if it could some how save him.

"So this is what's going to happen. I have another...'patient' coming in very soon. She's been causing problems for some of the corrupted, particularly with a...biting issue. You simply have to teach her that disobedience here is not tolerated.", Blitz explained.

Alvin timidly responded, "What do I have to do?"

Just then, there was a loud knock on the rickety blood-stained door.

"Blitz! Your latest victim has arrived!", yelled a chipmunk from outside.

"Cart her in. I've got some other business to attend to and I can't be late!", Blitz replied as he opened the door, from which a corrupted trudged in, a rope in one paw, two paws bound at the opposite end.

She was a slender chipmunk covered in bright golden fur, only ruffled from abuse. A bag made out of dark brown material covered her head and straps composed of the same material rendered her unable to move her legs.

The chipmunk that had brought her turned to Blitz, "Sooo, why are you leaving just after I went through the trouble of dragging this bitch here?"

"Alvin here.", Blitz gestured to said chipmunk, "He's to become one of us soon. Therefore, he's to take care of her as practice."

"What?! He's not even corrupted! You can't be serious to believe he'd cooperate!"

"Of course I don't! That's why you're going to stay with him while he works.", Blitz then returned his attention to Alvin, "As for you...just don't kill her."

With that, Blitz vacated the hut. Alvin looked over at the large chipmunk left with him then at the weak body that lay limp by his side. The corrupted heaved her up over his shoulder with one paw, making her grunt in distress as he did, and with the other, grabbed the poor chipmunk on the table by his neck and hoisted him off the cold iron before setting him beside the table on the dirt floor. He then set the female chipmunk beside him again and lifted her by her arm pits with both paws and laid her onto the table before taking her binds off and replacing them by strapping her limbs down to the table's surface. He looked at Alvin.

"Well? Get on with it!", the corrupted yelled.

Alvin quivered in dismay and slowly brought the knife up to the table's level, the corrupted watching his every move in anticipation. Alvin felt bile rise up in his throat as he slid the knife in a diagonal line along the girl chipmunk's chest, making her squeak in pain as blood droplets gushed out from the wound. Her breathing intensified and quickened and her paws griped the edges of the table, making her knuckles show white through her fur. Alvin swallowed the lump in his throat and walked to the end of the table where he positioned the knife by her tail. She began thrashing against her restraints as Alvin grasped her tail and then severed it at the base, causing a blood curdling muffled shriek of pain to emit from the cloth bag concealing her head. Alvin cringed at the horrible sound, making him drop the knife. He quickly reacted to retrieve the knife but was stopped by the corrupted that had been observing him.

"Forget the knife. Try one of the clamps! Those are REALLY fun.", said the corrupted with a satanic grin.

Alvin only nervously nodded and went to select a clamp from the other table. As he picked up the heavy object with his paws, he ran his fingers along the teeth of the clamp, seeing that they were also very sharp. 'Yikes...', he thought to himself whilst turning around and then moved back to the girl chipmunk, who's muffled screams at this point had been reduced to quiet sobs. Alvin placed the clamp onto the table and slid it underneath her left leg, making her quiver and attempt to wiggle away from the cold iron. Alvin closed his eyes in disgust and began to slowly turn the small, metal crank on the side of the clamp. The metal treads of the clamp closed in on her leg, squeezing tightly before encountering resistance.

Her sobs had become fast paced breathing as before and she began squirming helplessly on the table. Alvin put all his weight on the crank, his eyes still shutting out the evil of what he was doing, then he felt a small amount of release in unison with a wet crackle. Alvin backed away immediately and sat in the dirt, covering his ears with his paws to further muffle the poor chipmunk's screams.

The same words kept playing over and over in Alvin's head, giving him a throbbing head ache, 'This didn't just happen! This didn't just happen! This didn't just happen!'. Suddenly, Alvin noticed the face of the corrupted in front of him, gripping a rusty dagger in his paw.

"That wasn't the best torturing I've ever seen, but it was adequate. However I can tell you aren't entirely coming to terms with what you just did, the pain you just caused...give me your paw.", said the corrupted, reaching out.

Alvin unsurely set his left paw in his. In one swift movement, the corrupted tightly gripped Alvin's wrist and slid the dagger across his palm, blood gushing immediately from the wound onto the dirt. Alvin let out a blood curdling scream in pain, pulling away from the corrupted to get away, but escape was futile.

"STOP TRYING TO ESCAPE THE PAIN! YOU MUST LEARN FROM IT!"

The corrupted squeezed Alvin's arm harder, causing further pain and blood to spurt out onto them both. Alvin screamed and pulled as hard as he could. The corrupted's iron grip held, making Alvin dislocate his own arm.

Breathing suddenly became a feat itself due to the searing pain in Alvin's arm. His vision began blurring and he could hear something faintly that sounded like profusive laughing. He fumbled around the ground with his free paw to find something to defend himself with, barely able to comprehend what was even going on...then he felt his fingers wrap around something. Blindly, he raised it and plunged down on the corrupted. Instantaneously, the large chipmunk's grip tightened momentarily then fell limp from Alvin's crippled arm. Alvin fell back onto the ground and cried out in agony and relief while his mangled arm lied limp beside him.

Alvin softly cried for a a long time until his eyes dried out and the pain turned to a burning, throbbing numbness. Alvin sat up slowly, being careful not to arouse further pain in his arm, and looked down at the dead corrupted. Lodged firmly through it's eye socket was the knife he'd been told to leave on the ground, two halves of the corrupted's eye ball tangling by tendons on either side of the blade. Alvin quivered in fear and disgust at the grotesque sight and wandered out of the hut, tired, on the verge of starving, and wondering as to why he had been cursed to such a terrible place.

_(SCENE TRANSITION)_

Upon setting the bowl onto the rock table, the large chipmunk immediately pushed Theodore away before gorging himself on the thick, meaty soup. Theodore recomposed himself and watched the corrupted, though like an animal, devour every last morsel in the bowl as if he hadn't so much as seen food in an eternity. Theodore noticed a faint smile etched into the corrupted's expression as he licked his lips and sat the bowl down. He glanced over at Theodore and froze, realizing Theodore had seen him smiling. The corrupted contorted his face in anger and stood up, towering over the small green-clad chipmunk.

"THAT WAS THE MOST VOLATILE, PUTRID, APPALLING, PATHETIC DISGRACE FOR FOOD THAT I'VE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO HAVING DISEMBOGUE DOWN MY THROAT!", the corrupted screamed, making the latter jump back in fear.

"You're useless!", the large chipmunk points to an Iron door at the cavern's end, "Go in through that door! Tell the corrupted you find in there that you've been found to be a WASTE of life and need to be executed! NOW!"

Theodore burst into tears and ran to the door as he was told, whilst the chipmunk yelling at him continued in his rage.

"If the next time I see you you aren't a broken pile of mutilated flesh, I'm going to skin you alive and feed you to Bloodnick! He sure loooooves his chipmunk meat!"

Just as he said this, Theodore reached the small iron door and opened it with some effort. He scampered into the depths of the pitch black room, leaving the door open behind him.

Theodore crumpled to the ground sobbing. _*sniffle*_ 'I'm sick of this place! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!', he thought to himself. Theodore dragged his arm across his nose and balled his paws into fists to rub his inflamed eyes.

'Oooooh...I just wanna go home. I miss Dave...I miss my brothers...and Eleanor! I wanna see Brittany and Jeanette too...'

"thhhhhheeeeeooodoooore...", a raspy voice whispered from somewhere amongst the darkness, making Theodore jump and his fur stand up.

"Who-who's there?!", Theodore squeaked, looking around frantically to locate the source of the voice.

A demonic and harmonic chuckle of multiple voices echoed throughout the room, sending chills crawling up Theodore's spine. The small chipmunk quivered and was suddenly hit by a wave of unrelenting despair, making him fall to his knees and his face contorted in utter terror. The room itself seemed to emit an aura that penetrated the core of his very being, rendering all happiness decaying in it's wake. The darkness appeared to move around Theodore, shifting and slicing through the air about him...and it reeked of rot and death.

Theodore abruptly became still as a corpse as something brushed by his ear, "boo..."

In a blur of green and brown, Theodore was instantly at the other side of the room, knocked onto his back, his snout bruised and blood riddled from the impact of the wall. The small chipmunk squeaked slightly, managing only short and labored breathes as he simply lied there in shock. A soft chuckle emitted from every direction and distorted and reanimated in different places. They got closer...and closer yet...then suddenly Theodore was lifted off the ground by his shoulders and claws gently scraped over his body from every which way about him. One ran along the side of his face, causing him to shiver and paw at the air for something to help escape his predicament...but it was futile to resist. The fearful and helpless chipmunk squeaked and flailed to get away as something sharp jabbed into his side, sparking a light trickle of blood to slither down his furry body, darting from side to side as it made it's way through the ocean of brown. A claw wrapped over his mouth and the scent of the dying assaulted Theodore's senses. He gagged and heaved violently into the claw and a few short streams of vomit spewed from his nose. His eyes rolled back into his head as he retched again, the sickly substance and his tears dribbling down his fur. The claw was then removed and a tidal wave of bile and stomach contents that should have been long gone poured onto the floor from the poor chipmunk's mouth. Theodore coughed and snorted repeatedly, trying his best to expel the bile from his lungs and nasal passage. A claw once again ran along his facial fur...only this time stopping at his neck. Theodore whimpered as it pressed harder into him...harder...and harder!

"ENOUGH!"

No sooner had the voiced bellowed out into the pitch black void of a room was Theodore dropped to the rocky floor and all the darkness in the room submerged into the walls, floor and ceiling before dissipating into black blotches, revealing a completely empty and dark grey stone room. Theodore sat up onto his rump and leaned forward with his fore paws resting in his lap. He coughed softly for the next few minutes, quivering occasionally as he rested from the horrid torment. Though he'd just experienced Hell, not a single tear formed now. It was as if his body had exhausted it's final tear during the mayhem and he was now rendered devoid of sadness, but neither did he feel any relief or happiness.

He was then interrupted from his torpor by a paw that rested on his back and ran gently through his fur as his brothers always did. He turned to his comforter with a smile...then frowned in confusion at the grayish, green furred face that smiled back at him.

*SCENE TRANSITION*

(Unknown First Person POV)

I lay on this arctic iron table, broken and mangled, reduced to a sniveling pile of flesh and fur. I've lost track of the amount of times I've already been violated in every way possible, and now I lay bloody and bruised for merely resisting the abuse. Blinded by the infernal bag on my head and held down like and animal by ropes, naked and mentally scarred deeper than the recesses of a black hole. There's no doubt in existence whether in the next minute or a hundred millennia from now that this is the most humiliating and degrading position I've ever and will ever be cast into.

I've tried to move but the pain has sunk deep into me. Even the slightest twitch and my already screaming leg cries out for mercy through my painful whimpers and groans. Even breathing too much at a time skewers me with the sharp pain of the gash carved into my chest, the wound parting slightly as my chest expands with the hot, dry air.

Honest to God, how could this have happened?! Why did this abhorrent, abominable land even exist?! Why was I cursed to such a place...why were my sisters left behind? _*Sigh* *Wince*_ Well...I'm glad they were spared.

**(Sheesh, upon proof reading this, when I got to the third to last paragraph, I could've sworn that it was plagiarized from the best poet in existence! But nope, it's all me, little ol' Deven. Let me know if you guys feel the same way, or simply tell me about what you thought of the rest of the chapter!)**

**:)**


End file.
